Disney Heroes Episode: Final Showdown for the Tournament Title
Disney Heroes Episode: Final Showdown for the Tournament Title Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible's Team duels against Jiren, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Negan and General Hux with less than 13 minutes left in the Universe Tournament Final. Plus Goku, Ann & Kim reached 100% of their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins with the Heroes, Avengers & Alexander-Raid Team taking on Kylo Ren, Jiren, Negan & General Hux in the Universe Null Void Battle Arena with 10 minutes left in the Universe Tournament Final. Beerus tells the 4 Keyblade Foretellers of what's about to happen. General Hux attacks with his Laser Gun while protecting Negan across the rocky hills, but then Ann Possible, Rey & Kairi easily defeat them as Goku & Vegeta combined their Powers to send General Hux & Negan off the Battle Arena as Elsa uses her Ice Powers to form a Defense Wall and both of Xigbar/Luxu's Team Members appear on the Stands. Jiren fires a large energy bomb at Kim Possible as the Ice Wall crumbles, but Rey uses her Force Powers to destroy it at the last second and she catches her breath. Vegeta makes his last stand as he uses his Martial Arts Attacks at Jiren, but no effect. Then Jiren uses his energy punch to TKO Vegeta out of the Battle Arena, but before the Saiyan Prince appeared on the stands eliminated, he gave most of his energy to Goku. Jiren quickly beats up Goku and tells him that the match is finally over, but before he can use his Energy Punch to deliver the final attack. Goku awakens Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct avoiding the attack and hits Jiren with a power punch as Ann & Kim power up to Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct to assist Goku. Act 2 The Master of Masters battle Caulifla & Kale as he uses his Keyblade, but both Female Super Saiyans combined their powers and they knocked him out of the Battle Arena. But then Jiren uses his Spinning Kick attack to knock both of them off the Arena also. But then Ann, Kim & Goku finally go 100% in their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form and they attack Jiren in a Combat battle as they also deflect Kylo Ron's Force Powers by using their energy. Jiren plans to take out Ann's Friends but Goku got angry and he hits Jiren with a strong Energy Punch. Beerus and the others are surprised as Ann, Goku & Kim prepare to use their Maximum Power of their Ultra Instinct Form to defeat Jiren while protecting Rey. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Universe Null Void in the huge Battle Arena, our Heroes, Avengers and Alexander-Raid Team prepare to battle Kylo Ren, Negan and General Hux) Super Saiyan Blue Ann Possible: 'This is your last chance, General Hux. Give up now or else' General Hux: 'I will never surrender to your Rebel Resistance even if I have a few remaining Storm Troopers left standing on my side' Rey: 'Take him out, we got to finish off Jiren' (Jiren hits Vegeta hard with his Uppercut) Goku: 'Vegeta, get out of there!' Vegeta: (He stands up) 'For the fate of the Normal Universe and the pride of the Saiyan Race, I will defend it' Jiren: 'It's time to end this charade' (He hits Vegeta with a punch at the face) Vegeta: 'I'm not finished yet' (He attacks, but Jiren blocks it) Jiren: 'You have 0 Chance of winning' Vegeta: 'Even if I'm not the one who delivers the final blow...as long as the Normal Universe wins, that's fine by me!' Jiren: 'You battle is over, but how did you managed to survive that long?' Vegeta: 'Even if I told you, I would let you know that you fight for others with your Heart and Soul. So take my Final Flash!' (He fires the Final Flash attack at Jiren) (But Jiren survives it) Jiren: 'As your foe, I must acknowledge the power of your Pride...but its over' (Then Jiren hits Vegeta by with a Power Punch and sending him off the Battle Arena) Vegeta: (Thinking as he gets eliminated by Jiren) 'I can't keep my promise, but I can't hate myself for that. In the end, I'm just 1 more failure and 1 more broken fool. Bulma, Cabba, I'm sorry. (Then he sends most of his energy to Goku) It's up to you, Kakarrot...don't you fail too' (Then he got teleported to the stands) (Then Goku stands up as he prepares to battle Jiren) Goku: 'Vegeta, I'll get you that Wish...if it's the last thing I do' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan Blue) Beerus: 'Well done, Vegeta. That was some impressive fighting, Vegeta' Whis: 'I'm glad you made it out in one piece' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Get ready, Jiren. It's time to see how powerful you become' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Kim Possible: 'Mom, attack him from behind while Goku & I battle him head on' Jiren: 'Now...let's continue' (He charges) (Jiren beats up Goku with his fast punches) (On the Stands) Iron Man: 'Goku won't last long, he's gotta do something' Aqua: 'Wait! If Goku can reach 100% of his Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct, he might defeat Jiren' Android 18: 'He better do something quick, Jiren is about to deliver the final attack' Goku: 'I already made a promise to Vegeta that I'll win the Tournament, whatever it takes...because I refused to let them down. I won't Fail!' (Then he attacks Jiren) (Jiren hits Goku with a fast-punches attack) Jiren: 'It's over.' (He powers up his energy punch) (As Jiren prepares to attack Goku with the Final Energy Punch, Goku did a memory sense) Vegeta: 'Kakarrot!' (Jiren): 'Trust provides nothing but a path to the grave' (Rey): 'I'm risking my life to help people, that's the Jedi's way' (Aqua): 'Goku, help Sora, Kairi, Ann & Kim' (Tien): 'You got this' (Piccolo): 'Just fight' (Android 18): 'Win' (Spider-Man): 'Go for it!' (Gohan): 'Go, dad' (Krillin): 'Now come on, buddy. Use your Skills' (Luke Skywalker): 'May the Force be with you' (Iron Man): 'Always remember...you are an Avenger' (Kairi): 'Now awaken your full potential of Ultra Instinct, you lazy bum' (Sora): 'We're in this together' (Vegeta): 'It's up to you, Kakarrot. Don't you fail me, too' (Goku also senses the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Richard Parker & Master Eraqus) (Obi-Warn Kenobi): 'The Force will always be with you...' (Richard Parker): 'As always' (Master Eraqus): 'May your Heart be your Guiding Key' (Then Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct as he dodges Jiren's Energy punch and he hits him with a super-fast punch) Jiren: 'What the?' (Ann & Kim power up to Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct as they both team up with Goku) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'This is what happens when you pushed Goku to the limit' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'Now then, Jiren...let's begin the real fight' Aced: 'How did Ann, Goku & Kim learned Ultra Instinct form in a short time of training?' Invi: 'I've never seen this until now' Ira: 'Jiren has been watching. He even studied Goku's moves also' Gula: 'But why's that?' Vegeta: 'I'll tell you about this Advice...48 minutes, that's all we were given for the Universes Tournament Final. But during that Time Span, we shattered our limits, time after time.' Vegeta: 'Kakarrot! Use your Game Plan and defeat Jiren with Teamwork. Do it, Kakarrot!' (Last Lines of the Episode) (The Heroes see Ann Possible & Goku at their full potential of Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct) Elsa: 'Ann has finally done it' Anna: 'Have you ever seen this?' Caulifla: 'This is amazing!' Kale: 'How did Goku managed to reached its potential' Beerus: 'The 3 Mortal Warriors are something else. This is the true Power, complete in all its majesty...This is Super Saiyan Autonomous Ultra Instinct!' Narrator: 'Ann, Goku & Kim has unlocked Super Saiyan Autonomous Ultra Instinct and they are ready to defeat Jiren in one final bout, but there is less than 3 minutes before the Universes Tournament Final concludes. So can Ann's Team win? Don't miss the Incredible Showdown on the next episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Marital Arts Category:Teamwork